


Despair and Hope

by UltimateTrashWriter



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-06-15 22:18:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15422808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateTrashWriter/pseuds/UltimateTrashWriter
Summary: Even as a Despair, Nagito Komaeda can't help but feel a strong pull towards Hope. Maybe that is what brought him to Izuru Kamukura, the feeling of Hope being sent off the other in waves. Sneaking to see him was beginning to become a common occurrence, but one that Junko didn't know about. But, something about this visit is very different...





	1. The End at the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I know I tagged it with the ship Kumakoma, but it really is only Nagito saying how he feels, and even then that is a little iffy. But, that was my intent to be hinting at these two, so that is why I tagged it with how vague it is.

“Oh Izuruuuuuu~!” He could hear the heavy sigh from the other end of the room and chuckles.  
“What do I owe the pleasure of your visit this time hm?” He made his way over to the other boy, lying on the bed.  
“Oh come on, like you don’t enjoy my company rather this dark, empty excuse for a room.” Usually there would be a response of how he couldn’t prefer either without emotions, but Izuru just stayed quiet. Instead, he sat up and made room for his visitor. “Izuru?”  
“Let’s just get this over with, Nagito.” The thumping in his chest was a normal feeling for Nagito now whenever he heard his name slipping past the others lips. He associated the feeling just with the fact that someone a lowly and disgusting as himself could even be acknowledged by someone as powerful and wonderful as Izuru.  
“No objections today? Wow, I must be growing on you huh?” He gives a laugh as he sits next to the red eyed boy and pulls out a hairbrush. It was a joke, of course, Izuru had his emotions taken to make room for his powers, there was no way Nagito to ‘grow on him’ in any way, shape or form. Because of this, he once again expected a response, but he didn’t get one. Seemed today would be one of his quiet days. Just as well. Nagito shifts so he is a little behind Izuru and starts to carefully run the brush through the long hair. “You should really take care of this better.”  
“Pointless. Not only is it an incredibly boring and not needed task, but you seem to come every day to do so anyway.”  
“Well someone needs to. If you leave it this long and don’t take care of it, you’ll end up with a rats nest for a head.”  
“You’ve already heard why I think it is pointless, I am not going to repeat myself, Nagito.” It was the white haired boys turn to sigh.  
“Yeah yeah yeah, boring this boring that. Wonder when I’ll become boring as well.” Nagito hums a bit to himself as he keeps brushing the others hair carefully.  
“It was inevitable.” It takes a moment for the words to register the words, and once he does Nagito pauses.  
“…was?” There was a moment of silence and Nagito moves to look at the brunette in the eyes. “Izuru, what is going on?” There was a heavy sigh from Izuru before he shifts away from Nagito.  
“I’m…worried.” Another pause as Nagito tried to make sense of the words.  
“But…I thought you couldn’t. I thought you couldn’t feel worry or…well anything.”  
“I thought so to. But it seems the more I am around you, the less the testing is effecting me and the more emotions are coming. At this rate I’m not sure how well I will be able to use the talents.” A silence fell over the two of them. What Izuru was thinking of, Nagito didn’t know. But he knew he himself was slipping into a panic.  
Junko kept them all around for one reason for another, and for Izuru, it was his abilities. If he didn’t have them or wasn’t able to use them, what would she do to him? Surely…kill him. That thought crushed Nagito, Izuru gave off such hope and he had found himself caring in some way for the other, even if he didn’t want to admit it. He had to think of a solution, if he lost another person that meant any semblance of hope, the despair would be too much for him to ever bear. Then the idea sprung to his mind, and he blurted it out without even thinking on it.  
“Let’s erase our memories.”  
“What?” The surprise was evident in Izuru’s voice, so Nagito jumped back into speaking before he would regret the words.  
“It would solve it; neither of us would remember this time, so you would revert back to being an emotionless husk of talent, no offense, and neither of us…I mean you won’t have to worry about you not being able to use the talents. Problem solved.”  
“No. I’m not letting anything that woman would create mess with my mind.”  
“Wouldn’t you be able to make the technology yourself?” There was another pause and Nagito knew he was right. “It’s the best option, Izuru.”  
“Nagito.” They went back and forth for what felt like ever. Izuru seemed pretty adamant about not losing his memories, and Nagito was confused as to why. Why should it matter to him? He was going to be able to fully use the talents again without any worry. That’s when he knew what he had to say.  
“Didn’t you once say that endearment bears weakness? Do you want to be weak against her of all people?” He could see Izuru’s jaw tighten, and he knew he had him. “Besides…won’t things be more interesting this way?” Another pause, another sigh.  
“Fine. I’ll bring up the idea to Junko. But I don’t want to hear you ever come to regret this.” Nagito shrugs and stands up, stretching his arms above his head.  
“I come to regret pretty much everything. Bye Izuru!” Flashing a smile, he makes his way out of the room and closes the door, leaning against it.  
He could already feel the despair of knowing his memories would be taken from him.  
What hope would break that for him?  
He starts walking as a small chuckle leaves him, soon turning into full blown, maniacal laughter.


	2. Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another meeting, but some firsts happen

“Ka-ma-ku-ra!” Nagito bounds into the room and throws his hands in the air with a big smile. “Guess who’s here!” The figure on the bed didn’t even move, other than red eyes sliding over to peer at Nagito. Boredom was highly evident, but there was also a hint of annoyance mixed with curiosity.  
“I was wondering when you would come today.” He sits up, making room for Nagito and the white haired boy flops down.  
“Got a bit held up, but I made it!” He giggles, and if Kamakura simply looked at Nagito’s eyes, he would see the despair floating heavily in them, more so today than usual.  
Before coming, Nagito had heard some students talking about the mysterious disappearance of one Chiaki Nanami. Simply the mention of her name brought back the memories, the cool metal in his hand, the blow from the bullet on his chest, the wave of dizziness, the blackness, the screens showing Chiaki going through that horrible maze.  
The look on her face just before the spikes came and killed her.  
He blamed himself of course. After all, he had been the one who brought her down there when he knew it would have been dangerous. He was sure the others blamed him as well, but it was never brought up since none of them wanted to even think on the event. Even just hearing her name outside by other students had made him stop, having to take a few moments to compose himself. That was why he had been later than usual.  
“How are the plans coming along?” Nagito shrugs, lying back to stare at the ceiling with his legs hanging off the bed.  
“We have everything basically figured out, it’s just a waiting game until *Junko* decides to move forward.” The way he said her name, it was obvious he hated her. Yet…at the same time, he felt he couldn’t. Nagito himself couldn’t understand, and figured he would measure it up to brainwashing, Junko’s favorite trick.  
“Shouldn’t you be there instead of coming here all the time?” He looks over at Kamakura and grins.  
“I’d rather be visiting you then dealing with those guys, Izuru.” Nagito was testing him but using his first name, seeing if it would bother him.  
“As has been proven before, Komaeda, my luck exceeds yours. If I wanted you to get caught, I could simply cancel out yours without an issue.” A small grin came to Nagito’s face, not only for the fact that Izuru didn’t seem to care about the name, but that he wasn’t even looking over at him when it was said.  
“But you haven’t yet.” He sits up and slowly pulls a hairbrush from his sleeve, holding it beside him on the bed where Izuru couldn’t see. “Why is that anyway?”  
“You…are interesting. I have moments that I cannot predict you, and that isn’t something I am used to.” Nagito shifts closer. Last time he had tried this, Izuru had denied him. He was determined to succeed this time.  
“Able to predict what I am going to do now?”  
“Put the brush away, Komaeda.” He huffs.  
“What gave it away?”  
“The fact you asked. If you would have said something else, I would not have suspected you.” Nagito doesn’t out the brush away, but instead moves to sit on his knees.  
“Izuru you need to brush your hair, it’s going to get tangled.” Izuru scoffs.  
“Why would it get tangled if I do nothing but lay here Nagito? There is no point to this.” Oh wow, he hadn’t been expecting that. His heart leaped from his chest to his throat, and he was sure his usually pale skin turned a bright color of red. Good thing at this point he was pretty much behind Izuru. Since he couldn’t speak, he simply reached forward and carefully ran the brush through the long locks, it getting stuck about halfway through.  
“Oh. See? Tangles. I had told you Izuru.” A proud smile came to Nagito’s face, him leaning over to look at the other in an almost ‘I told you so’ way. Izuru blinked, and Nagito wasn’t sure but he thought that for the moment he had leaned over before the blink he had seen surprise. Had he caught the brunette off guard? The thought was taken from his mind when Izuru sighed, his expression back to that of annoyance and boredom.  
“Fine. Just hurry. You were later today after all, I’m sure you don’t want to be caught.” Nagito smiles again and sits back, carefully bringing the brush through the tangles it had gotten stuck in.  
His hair was surprisingly soft, and Nagito soon found he was enjoying himself, humming softly as he gently brushed through it. Soon, he was able to forget the despair he felt, tucked away like a hidden memory. It seemed to happen a lot in Izuru’s presence, but for the time being it was something that went unnoticed.  
For now, it was simply living in the moment before Junko’s plan to spread despair began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, so I wasn't expecting this...  
> This wasn't supposed to go past the first part buuuuuuut  
> I got kudos like crazy the first two days it was up so it prompted me to post more, and here we are!  
> I don't know how long it will be, and if I will do other times outside of their first meetings, but yeah  
> Also, none of these will be in order, will just kinda be parts I feel like writing at the moment and going from there!  
> Hope you all enjoy and continue to enjoy!


	3. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Nagito goes to Kamukura's room doesn't really go as planned in multiple ways...

Nagito pauses outside the heavily equipped door. That little programer had been a great help, and it was so ironic that Junko’s classmate had unknowingly helped him sneak around behind her back. After the first time of breaking in, it was somehow decided that the best option to change the security to swipe cards that only the scientists had, or so they thought. Not only did Junko have one, but, while in one of their many fights, Nagito had swiped it.

Taking a deep breath, he prepared himself for the person on the other side of the door. Before passing out the first time he had seen the Ultimate Hope (come on, he’d been shot), he had heard Chiaki call him ‘Hinata’. He knew Chiaki had hung around him, and had even met him once. Well...if that interaction had even counted as meeting each other. He shakes his head, getting rid of the thoughts.

He was here to piece that together sure, but also...the hope he had felt...it seemed muted, like something was being held back momentarily, but it was there. Swiping the card, he lets out a sigh of relief when the light blinks green and a little beep sounds with the click of the door unlocking. Fujisaki had really pulled through on this. He opens the door slowly, only to suck in a breath.

The person sitting on the bed didn’t even look human. Long, dark hair falling to the floor, one leg propped up with his arms wrapped around his thigh, cheek resting on his knee. He looked...to perfect. Almost like a statue. But, that illusion was broken when his eyes opened, showing the bright crimson hue. They probably would have been brighter, but the flatness that came with the lack of emotion and the fact the only thing that could be seen within them was boredom, it made the color a little darker. Before Nagito could speak up or even step in, he found himself against the wall.

Wincing, he cowers into himself. The last time someone had him pinned to a wall...it hadn’t been a good experience. But...he was also realizing his touch aversion wasn’t kicking in, just like last time. That was very strange thing to him, especially considering he was being held there by his wrists.

“Who are you?” The voice was flat, uncaring, but it still somehow sent a chill to Nagito’s spine.

“Komaeda...Komaeda Nagito…” His eyes started to dart around. Again, last time in this position had not been good for him. He notices a scar going across Kamukura’s forehead, near his hairline where it wouldn’t really be noticed unless someone was really looking. Or someone was trying to distract himself. As if noticing Nagito’s mini freakout, his hands moved, releasing the others wrists and moving just slightly back to give a little more room.

“I can guess why you are here, but what I want to know is how.” Other then the first sentence, nothing said seemed like a question anymore, almost like he was demanding answers.

“Ah, well, that’s pretty simple you see.” Nagito looks Kamukura in the eyes for the first time since they had first slid open. “I simply used a bluff and made a copy of the card I had grabbed, with some help.” He holds up the card with a small smile. There was a pause, and the other seemed to be thinking, almost debating with himself before he moves, still just as smooth as before, reaching over to close the door.

“You are the one who holds luck.” Moving away from Nagito, Kamukura sits on his bed. Once again, his phrase did not seem like a question, but seemed like it needed an answer.

“Ah! Yes, I’m the Ultimate Lucky Student, if that could even count as a talent.” He gives a little giggle as Kamukura looks over.

“Considering it was added with the other talents I have, I would assume it counts.” There was a small pause before Kamukura speaks up again. “Standing there does not seem very convenient.” It took a moment before Nagito recognizes this as an invitation to sit on the bed as well. He hurries over, but sits on the other end.

“You really aren’t him.” A gaze is shot in his direction, eyebrow raised.

“Excuse me?” Nagito holds up his hands, leaning back a little, a little defensive. He was worried he had angered the other person sitting across from him, and angering people never really worked out for him in the end.

“I...I mean...you aren’t Hinata...are you?”

“I am. I am simply another version of him, one without his memories and without emotions.” Nagito pauses, then shakes his head.

“You say that, but there is no way you two are the same person. You may share a body somehow, but as for being the same person...I don’t think so.” Nagito looks down at his watch, checking to see how much time he had left. He had been scouting this building for a few days now, and knew when the scientists would be in and out. He looks back over to Kamukura just in time to see him look away, eyes sliding closed again.

“You know, I would simply need to cancel out your luck to get you caught.” A grin comes across Nagito’s face, and he leans a little closer despite himself.

“You mean like you did before?” A glare is shot his way, and he flinches, quickly moving back. “I...I mean...when you shot me. If you had meant to kill me, wouldn’t you have overpowered my luck?” There was another pause before Kamukura shifts, moving to face Nagito.

“You are observant.”

“Ah...I...I suppose so. I don’t really think so though, most of what I notice others can as well…”

“You are also very insecure.” Nagito giggles and nods.

“That one is a big yes.”

“I do not see any reason for you to be.” Nagito blinks.

“I...I uhm...well...I’m nothing special...not compared to others.”

“Yet you are in the main course.” Nagito shakes his head.

“A place I don’t really deserve to be. There is no real way to test luck, I’m just being kept to be studied.” It looked as though Kamukura was going to say something else, but then stopped, his head turning towards the door. Before Nagito could ask, he was being grabbed, pulled close against the other before he was suddenly under the bed. He could feel his face heat up as his eyes widened, heart beating out of his chest. “Wh-”

“Stay quiet.” He instantly clamped his lips together, his view mostly blocked by Kamukura’s legs. He could hear the door open, and the clicking of heels soon after. Seems one of the scientists were back early, just his luck right?

She stayed around for a while, Nagito wasn’t sure how long. All he knew was, the floor was getting *very* uncomfortable. Thankfully though, she left not to long after he lost feeling in his arms. Once the door clicked shut, red eyes were peering at him right away.

“Come out, it’s safe now.” He moved away right after speaking, and Nagito struggled for a few moments before a hand reached down and carefully dragged him out by his arm. It took him a bit by surprise, once again because his touch aversion didn’t kick in, but also because it seemed as though he was being treated like a fragile doll. Only one other person had treated him that way, and it wasn’t even to this extent.

“Ah...thank you…” Nagito stands, moving his arms to gain feeling back before brushing himself off.

“You should go now. You will have fifteen minutes.”

“Oh, then I really should go now.” He looks over to Kamukura, seeing him in the same position he was in when Nagito originally showed up. “Is it alright if I come back tomorrow?” It was so much better here than it was with his classmates. He actually felt...calm...and no one was torturing him.

“Do as you wish. I will not be blamed for the consequences, however.” Nagito grins.

“Of course not! I would take all the blame of course! I’m sure Junko would murder me if she was discovered to be involved at all!” Something seemed to pass across Kamukura, but before he even could think about it, Nagito opens the door. “I better go now, before I get caught. Bye Kamukura!”

“Goodbye, Komaeda.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I...it has been SO LONG and I am so sorry. I Just hit a rough patch, but good news is I have a few more written, so I shouldn't run short for a bit. The bad news is I only really have those few other pieces. Other than that I don't really have much of anything. So uh yeah. I'm thinking about making another part to this, a sorta Towa edition, so that may come into play.


End file.
